Safekeeper
by Meushell
Summary: An alternate version of the first episode Caretaker. Takes place in an alternate universe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is a Alternate Version of Star Trek: Voyager's "Caretaker" So the story belongs to Paramount and myself. The characters belong to Paramount and me. Confusing isn't it?  
  
Safekeeper part 1  
  
A Maquis ship called, Kaay, waited in the Roughgrounds. Like all Maquis ships it was a temporary name, named after the captain. It used first two letters of the first name and the last two letters of the last name.  
  
Kaay's captain, Kathryn Janeway, was on the bridge, waiting for a ship to come.  
  
"I don't think they are coming," said the main security officer, Tony Boe, "I think they left us to be caught by Starfleet."  
  
Kathryn shook her head, "If we were left to be caught, I think, Starfleet would have caught us already. We have to wait, we need those supplies."  
  
"It is possible," said a security officer, Annika Hannsen, "That they were caught by Starfleet themselves. Especially considering..."  
  
"Tuvok," Kathryn called her first officer, "Go talk to our...friend, and see what you can find out."  
  
"I doubt you'll find anything," Tony said angerly, under his breath.  
  
Tuvok nodded and started to leave, but Kimberly Doet spoke.  
  
"Captain I'm detecting the Vendor."  
  
"Finally! Hail them."  
  
"I'm detecting something else, an energy wave of some sort. It heading in our direction!" Kimberly said.  
  
"Helm, move us."  
  
"It'll hit us in 5 seconds."  
  
Kathryn sat in her chair and grabbed the armrests. "Brace for impact!"  
  
Kimberly counted down the seconds. After one, the ship was hit, it rock violently. And seem to disappear.  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 48315.2. Voyager has now been assigned to find the Maquis ship, Kaay, that disappeared in the Roughgrounds 23.82 hours ago. On the ship was a Starfleet spy. Starfleet asked someone who had been in the Maquis to help us find them. Another man, who recently graduated the Academy requested to be on this mission. To be truthful, I don't think I want either of them on this mission."  
  
The Captain sat in his waiting room. His Starfleet uniform, black except for the shoulders and collar. His collar was orange indicating his rank of captain. At the shoulders the color was red indicating command. He was one the first of his kind to be a Starfleet captain. In fact he was one of the first to be a Starfleet officer, he was a hologram. He had been told many times how he looked like his creator, Chakotay. The Captain himself, had no name, and whether he acted like Chakotay, was a matter of opinion.  
  
A soft chirp sounded.  
  
The Captain looked up, "Come in."  
  
Harry Kim walked in. His collor was gray, the uniform at the shoulder was green, this indicated other, so he was not command, medical, security, nor engineer. "You wanted to speak to me, Captain?"  
  
"I was looking at your Academy records. You did very good your the first three years. One of the top cadets. What happen in that last year?"  
  
"I passed." Harry said quickly in his defense.  
  
The Captain stood up and moved around his desk, "Barely. Besides that wasn't the question, Ensign."  
  
"Sir, if I may be honest?" Harry waited for the Captain to nod, then continued, "That really isn't any of you business, sir."  
  
"Others deserve this job more than you do. They can do your job just as well as you, if not better."  
  
"I can do just as good as them, and no one else requested it." Then added, "Sir." He continued, "Also, switching me with someone else would take more time. And we need to find out what happen to the Kaay as soon as possible...sir."  
  
"Why did you request to be on this mission?"  
  
"I do believe the answer to that would be the same as the last answer, sir"  
  
The Captain was getting irritated. "Fine, but do your job. One mistake and you'll be replaced." He moved back to his desk.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"We'll be arriving at a planet in two hours. When we do, go to the planet and find Louis Zimmerman, and ask him he accepts the offer."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Dismiss."  
  
Harry left, he went to the turbolift, and requested deck 4. No one else was there, so he started complaining as soon as the doors closed. "Who does that guy think he is asking me personal questions. Threatening to find someone else to do my job and insulting me. And why did he give me a task that has nothing to do with my job."  
  
The doors opened, but we wasn't about to let that stop his complaining. "How anyone could even think the Captain acted like Chakotay. I know Chakotay, he was my teacher at the Academy. Taught about holograms. He was strict, but fair, nice and would never call anyone, 'Ensign. ' "  
  
He was angry with worry, and anything, like the talk he had with the captain would set him off.  
  
Louis Zimmerman sat at a table fiddling with a broken instrument when a man walked up to him and said, "Louis Zimmerman."  
  
Louis looked up, "Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Harry Kim. I am here to ask you if you except some offer."  
  
"Ah, the offer to help Voyager find the Kaay." Louis stood up and held out his hand for a handshake.  
  
Harry ignored him and said to himself, "So that's what this is all about."  
  
Louis jerked his hand from mid-air, "I think I will take the offer."  
  
"Think?"  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Harry nodded as he watched Louis, he didn't know Louis, only of what he did. Louis was the first (and only) person join Maquis, then go back to Starfleet, then back to the Maquis, then back to Starfleet. He was finally caught and sentenced to prison for ten years.  
  
"May I ask a question?" Harry said, "What did Starfleet offer you in return for helping find the Kaay."  
  
"Four less years in jail."  
  
Harry, nodded, "Report to the Captain when you get on Voyager." Then he softly added, "Don't be surprised if you're yelled at."  
  
"I will. Speaking of him. Is the rumor I heard about him true?"  
  
"You mean about him being a hologram? Yes it's true."  
  
Louis frowned and sighed, "I hate holograms."  
  
They returned to Voyager, Louis checked in with the Captain, got lectured, then started on his way to his quarters. On the way he saw Harry and someone he never saw before. They were arguing. Curious, Louis watched, and neither person saw him.  
  
"I would have never came on this ship if I knew you were here," the stranger said.  
  
"Then leave," Harry replied, "Pick another ship to take advantage of free room and board. Or a planet or anything, as long as it's not this ship."  
  
"I will! The thought of being on the same ship as you is-is."  
  
"Can't think of what to say. Are you as stupid as you are lazy?"  
  
"At least I-" the stranger started but stopped when he heard a muffled laugh from Louis.  
  
Both men turned to look at Louis. Harry shook his head angrily and left. The stranger looked angry at first, then he smiled and approached, "Guess you like listening to arguments."  
  
"Not usually," Louis said, then held out his hand, "Louis Zimmerman."  
  
The stranger shook his hand, "Tomas Paris." "Nice to meet you Mr. Paris."  
  
"Tomas will do. Not that it matters since I'm leaving."  
  
"We already left the planet and I don't think we're stopping anywhere else. You probably have to stay during this mission."  
  
"No. I can't stand to be on the same ship with Harry."  
  
"I take it you hate him."  
  
Tomas nodded, "Yeah, to be honest I forgot why. But if you don't mind I'd like to talk about something else."  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Voyager arrived at the Roughgrounds in 32 hours. It was scanning for what could be Kaay or debris from Kaay. The Captain sat in his chair. "There was rumor the Kaay was waiting to receive supplies. Mr. Zimmerman where do the Maquis usually wait for ship here."  
  
Louis was on the bridge, "They find a place to hide in the plasma. One place often used-"  
  
"Captain," said the operations officer, "An energy wave is headed towards us."  
  
"On screen, helm try to move us out of it's way."  
  
"It's too big to dodge," the ops officer said, "We'll be hit in 8 seconds."  
  
The Captain opened a comm link to all of Voyager, "This is the captain, brace for impact." He did so himself, a human instinct programed into him.  
  
The wave hit the ship and flung it like a bat would hit a baseball.  
  
Tomas crawled down a Jeffery's Tube to get to sickbay. He had a headache and wanted it to go away. He knew he'd probably be the last to be helped. There were probably many injuries on Voyager, probably a few deaths too. Not many, he hoped.  
  
He opened the hatch and crawled out and into sickbay. He looked around, "Hello?" He looked around. "Dr. Virog!" He finally found the doctor laying by a wall. Tomas walked towards him checked is pulse. The doctor was dead. One by one Tomas found the bodies of the medical staff. They didn't have a big staff in the first place. Now they had no staff.  
  
Suddenly Tomas heard a soft hiss somewhere behind him. Life. He quickly turned and followed where the noise came from. Another hatch had opened, and out came Harry. Tomas frowned slightly.  
  
Harry looked surprised to see Tom. "Why didn't you leave?"  
  
"I couldn't, Voyager left the planet and didn't stop anywhere else after that."  
  
Harry started looking around.  
  
"The entire medical staff is dead," Tomas said, "So you have to live with whatever injury you have."  
  
Harry grabbed a medical kit and went through the tools until he found a hypospay. He put something in it and used it on his arm. "No I don't."  
  
An unknown voice called, "Someone help me!"  
  
Harry and Tomas quickly followed the voice. They found a woman, at the door carrying a man.  
  
"Put him on the bed," Harry said.  
  
The woman did as she told.  
  
"The medical team is dead," Tomas said, "No one can help him."  
  
"What?!" The women cried.  
  
"He should be fine," Harry said.  
  
"Can you save him," the women asked.  
  
Harry started giving orders and the women did her best to follow the orders. Tomas had no idea what they meant.  
  
Suddenly the Captain appeared in the middle of the room, "What's going on? Where's the medical team?"  
  
"Medical is dead," Tomas said, "That guy is injured."  
  
The Captain walked over to the bed, "How much do you know about medical?!"  
  
"About half what there is to know." Harry answered as he worked.  
  
Tomas folded his arms and muttered, "Show off."  
  
"We not in the Alpha Quadrant anymore," the Captain said to both men and the woman.  
  
"What!"  
  
"We're in the Delta Quadrant. 70 lightyears from home."  
  
"On the other side of the galaxy," Harry said softly. Worried. "The Kaay?"  
  
"It's here too," the Captain answered grimly.  
  
Harry nodded, then kept working quietly.  
  
Tomas couldn't believe what he heard, "Why? How?!"  
  
The Captain was about to answer that they didn't know the answers yet.  
  
But, suddenly they disappeared. The Captain looked up, "Huh?" He called the bridge, then he called for anyone on ship. He didn't get an answer.  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Safekeeper (part 2)  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Louis had been on the bridge. Next thing he knew he was somewhere else. Someplace different. It was in the mountains. People from the crew were there, and people he never saw before, offering food.  
  
"These are holograms," announced one of the crew with a tricorder.  
  
Louis shook his head, "First the Captain is a hologram, then I'm surrounded by holograms. Why?"  
  
"Guess you don't like holograms?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Louis turned around to see Tomas. He answered, "They give me the creeps."  
  
"Something that seems so real but is not real. I just thought it was amazing."  
  
A holowoman approached them, "Would you like some food. There is a variety to choose from. We have breads, fruits, cakes..." she kept going.  
  
Tomas turned to Louis, "I dare you to eat something."  
  
Louis causally grabbed an apple and inspect it. Then he took a small bite, chewed slowly and swallowed. Surprised himself in actually doing it. Everything seemed to be fine, but then he felt dizzy. He held his head and collapsed.  
  
Harry, who had been watching, started to move towards him. By the time he got there Louis disappeared.  
  
Tomas stood there, shocked. He softly whispered, "Now, he's really going to hate holograms."  
  
"No one eat anything," Harry ordered, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Now you tell us," Tomas muttered.  
  
Harry looked where Louis had been, "Fool." He turned to one of the holopeople, "Where is he?"  
  
"Why don't you eat something?" the holoperson replied.  
  
"Excuse me? Where is he?!"  
  
"Eat something."  
  
"Who's in charge?"  
  
The holoperson left and approached someone else,"Why don't you eat something."  
  
"Apparently these holos aren't made to respond to reasonable questions," Tomas said.  
  
"We should look where these holograms are being emitted from," said an officer, judging by the green color of her collar, Harry saw it was an Lieutenant Commander.  
  
The Lit Com, whose name was Pearl Forrest started walking away. Harry followed her. Tomas followed Harry.  
  
As they left a gas, almost invisible, started to come from the floor in the middle of the people. Pearl, Harry, and Tomas moved quicker out of the crowd. When they got to the end, they noticed a far away house. They walked there.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Harry asked Tomas.  
  
"I'm not," Tomas said, "I just want to get away from that gas." It was half true, half a lie. The truth was he had no idea what else to do.  
  
The gas wasn't getting them as much as the others, but it still made them feel tired. They walked more quickly until they finally got to the house.  
  
It was quite big, and when they entered it they saw it only had one room.  
  
Pearl found the hologram projector. "We should disable it."  
  
"Fine with me," Harry said as he pulled out a phaser, "Stand back." Pearl looked surprised, but she stood back. Harry shot it when she did.  
  
The soft green walls turned gray. In the house appeared medical type beds with sleeping people.  
  
Harry looked at the people, "They're Maquis."  
  
Tomas looked at the people, a male was a Vulcan with dark skin, another was a human female with blonde hair, another female appeared to be half Klingon.  
  
Harry looked at each of the people, then he stopped at one. The one he stopped at was female, human, with brown hair.  
  
Tomas heard Harry whisper something, he turned. He recognized the one Harry was by. Tomas had met her once, not on good terms, she had threatened his life.  
  
The gas was started to get to them, they fought it, but it was getting stronger. Pearl, who was closest to the door, was the first to collapsed.  
  
Tomas moved to the back of the house to stay conscious as long as possible. He expected Harry to do the same, but he didn't move.  
  
The Captain had been on the ship alone for 4 days. Half his crew was taken. The other half was dead. He figured out his kidnapped crew was on the Array. The Array was a huge space station near them that was sending energy to a near by planet. He also figured out the Maquis were also on the Array. They probably were kidnapped as well.  
  
The Captain detected a small alien ship, he hailed it. The small ship responded, "Yes?" answered a spotted alien.  
  
"What do you know about the big space station?"  
  
"Are you by any chance from another part of space?"  
  
"Yes, you've heard this before. What about the space station?"  
  
"It is controlled by one being. This being takes care of the people called, Ocampa. They call this being the Safekeeper. They are on the planet, Ocampan, that's the planet the Safekeeper is sending energy to."  
  
"Thank you for the information, uh, does Safekeeper normally take the crew off it's ship?"  
  
"The crew is gone? Yes, but, why weren't you taken?"  
  
The Captain already knew the answer to this, because he was a hologram. Not wanting this alien to know that, "I don't know why. Will he return my crew?"  
  
"Yes, but at times he keeps a couple people."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I don't know. Look this conversation is boring me, and I am busy. I will be here for awhile. Contact me later. My name is Neelix. What shall I call you?"  
  
"I don't have a name. But I am referred to as the Captain."  
  
"Ok, good-bye." The screen went blank.  
  
The Captain was on his way to the turbolift when his crew returned.  
  
Louis shook his head, "What happen? The last thing I remember was... Oh, I am never going to eat any holofood again."  
  
The Captain had no idea what he was talking about. But he was happy his crew was returned. What was left of it anyway Then he remembered what Neelix had told him, "At times he keeps a couple people."  
  
"Computer, tell me of any people missing."  
  
"Ensign Harry Kim."  
  
The Captain shook his head, "Of coarse, the person I yelled at last time I saw him."  
  
"What happen?" Louis asked again.  
  
The Captain explained to the people on the bridge everything Neelix had said.  
  
"Captain," said one of the crew, "He did say a 'couple people', maybe someone was taken from the Kaay if they were..."  
  
"Then we could work together," the Captain finished off. He wasn't sure he liked the idea, and from the look on Louis's face, he hated the idea. But it was good idea.  
  
"Hail them."  
  
The Kaay answered, Kathryn spoke, "What?"  
  
"I got some information from someone, he mentioned a couple people would be kept. One of our's was. If the same goes for you, I thought we could work together."  
  
Janeway nodded, "One of our's was kept, B'Elanna Torres. Working together might work. If I could trust you."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"The word of a hologram, Captain? Can I trust it. In one way, you are programmed by Starfleet and would be very faithful to them. In another way, can holograms lie?"  
  
"I assure you Captain Janeway, I am not programmed to lie. Besides, Starfleet is on the other side of the galaxy. Right now whether your Maquis or not really doesn't matter."  
  
"Maybe. I shall talk to my crew first."  
  
The screen went blank, the Captain snapped, "How did she know I was a hologram."  
  
"It wasn't from me," Louis said quickly, "The Maquis have ways of getting information. By the way, if I recall correctly. Wasn't B'Elanna our spy?"  
  
"Yes," the Captain said.  
  
"So if they do help us then wouldn't they be helping two Starfleet people?"  
  
"They don't need to know that."  
  
"Isn't that lying?"  
  
"Withholding information is not lying!" He stepped closer to Louis, "And they won't get any information from you!"  
  
Louis shook his head, "They won't. I promise, they won't."  
  
"Captain," said the new ops officer (their first one died), "The Kaay is hailing us."  
  
"Open a channel."  
  
Kathryn spoke, "Tell us the information you got from this alien."  
  
The Captain told her everything.  
  
Kathryn spoke quickly, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I think it would be better to work on our own. At least for us." The screen went blank.  
  
"Gets the needed information, then says no," The Captain said under his breath.  
  
Louis for one was a bit happy she said no.  
  
B'Elanna Torres woke up finding herself in a small room that looked like a hospital. She was also on a hospital bed. Or at least that's what it looked like.  
  
"B'Elanna Torres?"  
  
B'Elanna looked over at the sound of her name. She saw a human male looking at her. He was in a bed too. He wore a white hospital gown. She realized she wore the same thing.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Ensign Harry Kim. I was on a ship, USS Voyager, we were looking for the Kaay after it disappeared."  
  
B'Elanna nodded, "It's nice to see someone who's Starfleet again."  
  
Harry smiled, then he became serious, "Do you have any idea where we are? I mean it looks like a hospital but..."  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
"So how were the Maquis?"  
  
"They were nice. But they figured out I was Starfleet."  
  
"Oh?" Kim frowned, "I wonder how that could happen."  
  
Someone came in, two people, they looked mostly human, excepted for the ears. One was male, the other female. "Welcome to Ocampan." The female said.  
  
"Safekeeper says you are from another planet." The male said. "Safekeeper wants to talk to you."  
  
Harry frowned, "Who are you? And who's this Safekeeper?"  
  
"Safekeeper take care of us, the Ocampa." The male said, "My name is Sdar." He put his hands so they faced palm down, then faced them up. "This mean 'hello'."  
  
Harry and B'Elanna repeated the motion.  
  
"Safekeeper has told Sdar and me to teach you of Ocampa. Safekeeper has not told us why," said the female, "My name is Kes."  
  
"But Safekeeper wants talk to you first." Sdar said, then he left.  
  
Kes put her hands palm up then tuned them down, "This mean 'good- bye'." She left.  
  
Next a woman came in. She looked completely human. "I am who the Ocampa call 'Safekeeper'. My real name is a bit complicated, it is Sh'kufeen'qeryzing'jafunx. But you can just call me Sh'ku."  
  
"Why don't the Ocampa call you by your real name or Sh'ku?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"I am like a parent to them. I consider them my children. They call me Safekeeper the same reason you call your parents, 'Mom' and 'Dad'."  
  
"Why were we kidnapped," Harry asked.  
  
Sh'ku seemed saddened, "I am sorry for any inconvenience. But I...I have big request of both of you. I have taken care of the Ocampa since my people came here. He accidentally ruined their land on the surface. It is all desert now."  
  
B'Elanna frowned, "So we're underground?!"  
  
"Yes, I was told to stay here and take care of the Ocampa. I have done so for 100 years now. But I, I am dying."  
  
Tomas was eating in the Mess Hall. He frowned, Voyager's cook was not a good cook.  
  
Louis walked in and sat across from Tomas. "I wonder what the Captain is going to do. Do you know the latest news?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I know and you can fill me in. Someone is missing from Voyager. Someone is also missing from the Kaay. Both taken by this Safekeeper person who takes care of the Ocampa. The Captain wanted to work with Janeway, but she said, "No."  
  
"I for one am glad she said no. I don't want to be on the same ship as her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was helping Starfleet find them. I betrayed the Maquis! She'll kill me as soon as she has the chance."  
  
"Why don't you tell her you helped because you were worried about the people on that ship?"  
  
"That would work if she believed it. But she won't believe it. No Maquis would do it"  
  
"I'm sure one would."  
  
"Even if they did, I wouldn't and she knows that. What do you know? You never met her."  
  
"Actually, I did once. She threatened my life."  
  
Louis looked surprised, then frowned, "Why?"  
  
"I can't tell you. If I did she'd kill me."  
  
"Your serious. Wow. I didn't know."  
  
Tomas didn't want to talk about what he knew and life threats any more. "By the way who are the missing people?"  
  
"From the Kaay, B'Elanna-"  
  
"Wasn't she the spy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So if Janeway did agree to help, she'd be helping two Starfleet people. I see..."  
  
"You know something?!" Louis said suddenly.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"She knows B'Elanna's Starfleet doesn't she?"  
  
"I don't know." Tomas looked away.  
  
Louis knew Tomas knew, but was afraid to tell, "Just yes or no. I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
Tomas looked down. "Most likely yes," he whispered quietly.  
  
Louis smiled, "This is great. Ok, I won't say anything anymore."  
  
Tomas looked up, "I want to get back to our part of the galaxy. The longer it takes to rescue those two people the more likely we'll be stuck here. Now not being able to go where ever I want is bad enough. But having to be stuck here with Harry?!"  
  
"Well the Captain will most likely get those two people back..."  
  
"Yes, true. And..."  
  
"If he doesn't, you won't have to share a ship with him. Harry's the person from Voyager that is missing."  
  
"Oh? Oh!"  
  
"You seem happy." Louis said.  
  
Tomas got up and left without saying anything.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Part 3

Safekeeper (part 3)  
  
Disclaimer: See part two.  
  
The Captain was about to hail the Kaay when someone walked on the bridge. He didn't know who it was, he had seen him once in sickbay. But he wasn't suppose to be the bridge. "Who are you? What are you doing on my bridge?"  
  
"The name's Tomas Paris. I, uh, I wanted to say say something to Janeway."  
  
"Why? Do you work with her?"  
  
"No way. I spoke her only once before and I wasn't happy about it."  
  
"You can't speak to her."  
  
"Then leave her a message, say, 'Remember what the last time you spoke with Tomas Paris.' or something to that effect."  
  
"What was the last thing you spoke to her about?"  
  
"Something I knew and she didn't want me to tell anyone."  
  
"Which is."  
  
"She threaten to kill me if I told. You think I'm going to tell you when her ship is right next to ours?"  
  
"You think I'm going to blindly pass on a message to her and have no idea what it means?"  
  
Tomas shook his head, "Fine, I'll tell you this. It might make her agree to work with you."  
  
The Captain raised an eyebrow. "I'll think about it."  
  
Tomas nodded and left.  
  
"And never walk on my bridge without permission again or you'll find yourself walking to the brig," the Captain added. When Tomas left, the Captain touched the comm link on his chair. "Zimmerman to the bridge."  
  
When Zimmerman walked on the bridge the Captain asked, "What do you know about Tomas Paris."  
  
"Everything? Good thing there's not much. I know he travels from place to place, whether it's a planet or ship or station or, well you get the point. That's why he was Voyager. He is-"  
  
"What's his relationship with Janeway."  
  
"I know he knows something she doesn't want anyone else to know."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell me."  
  
The Captain nodded, "He wants to relay a message to Janeway. Something that the two last spoke about and it may convince her to work with us. Your opinion?"  
  
Zimmerman frowned, he wondered what it was that he knew. After a thoughtful pause, he spoke, "He wants to get home. Since you and her working together could make going home fastest, he wants you two to work together. I don't think he has anything else planned."  
  
The Captain nodded, "Hail the Kaay."  
  
The channel opened, Kathryn was there standing, "What?"  
  
"Someone on my ship wanted me to relay a message to you. He says it'll help convince you to work with us."  
  
"A message that's suppose to convince me to work with you? Intriguing."  
  
"Yes. I don't know how." The Captain watched her to see her reaction.  
  
She frowned and looked to a person a little behind her, (a Vulcan) then she shrugged and said, "I might as well hear it but I don't think it'll do any good."  
  
The Captain continued, "Someone by the name of Tomas Paris (she looked surprised by the name) wanted you remember the last thing you spoke to him about."  
  
Kathryn averted her eyes and seemed to be trying to figure out what it meant. Then she frowned, then she widened her eyes slightly with surprise and then smiled. Whatever that message meant, she got it. The Vulcan looked confused, he obviously didn't understand it. Another human female, this one with blonde hair, nodded slightly to herself, also seeming to understand.  
  
"You get the message." The Captain said hoping relaying it wasn't a mistake.  
  
Kathryn seemed less stern now, "Yes I do. It may work. I shall talk to my crew first."  
  
The screen went blank and was replaced with the visual of the Array, the Kaay, and many stars.  
  
The Captain shook his head, "That's exactly what she said before. It didn't work."  
  
Kathryn turned to her crew, "It worked."  
  
"What? How?" Tuvok said.  
  
"I thought it would," Annika said.  
  
The rest of the crew looked about as confused as Tuvok.  
  
Kathryn explained (mostly to Tuvok), "It's not about what we were talking about it's about who we were talking about."  
  
"Who?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"Harry Kim," Kathryn said, "He's in Starfleet, a recent graduate from the Academy. But he's also a Maquis spy." Then she softly added, "And a friend. He gives us all of the Starfleet secrets he could find. He's the one who told us that B'Elanna was a spy." She paused, "He must have been assigned to Voyager. He's probably the officer Voyager's missing."  
  
"We missed his first assignment," Annika added, sounding disappointed.  
  
Kathryn nodded, "He probably requested it to help find us. He must have been worried."  
  
By now most of the bridge crew knew what they were talking about. Most had knew about Harry. Some didn't care about him. Some respected him. Tuvok hadn't known because he was fairly new to the Kaay.  
  
Tuvok nodded then added, "How does this Paris know about him."  
  
"We don't know for sure. But he's not a problem. When Harry realized Paris knew he was Maquis, Harry told me. I grabbed and phaser and paid Paris a little visit."  
  
"So we'll give our answer?' Annika asked.  
  
"Yes." Kathryn answered as she walked to her chair.  
  
"You do realize, captain" Tuvok said, "When we rescue them, B'Elanna will tell the Captain that we knew she was Starfleet. Then it'll look like we volunteered to help two Starfleet and no Maquis. It won't take long for the holocaptain to figure out the true person we were helping."  
  
Kathryn nodded, "I thought of that. But there's more of a chance they, though I only care about the one, don't get rescued if we don't help. I am not taking that chance."  
  
B'Elanna was sitting on her bed. Sdar and Kes and given her and Harry a brief tour of the place. It was indeed underground, it was also beautiful; colorful. They were what could be compared to as the town square. The major things like this hospital, a huge store, the school, or the temple were rooms built with the structure. But in the center their had been individual people selling things from jewelry to food to paintings.  
  
The Safekeeper had not yet told them what she wanted. But both Harry and B'Elanna had a suspicion of what it was.  
  
Harry was sitting on his own bed looking at something that looked like a book, Sdar had given it to him.  
  
"What it that anyway?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"From what I can tell, a children's book that names different things." He didn't look up.  
  
"They seem to be teaching us about themselves. I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Neither do I." He turned a page.  
  
"Voyager will rescue us," B'Elanna assured. "But certainly not the Kaay."  
  
Harry looked up. "I guess not." Though he knew if Kathryn found out he was kidnapped as well, she would help. He frowned slightly, thinking then shook his head, and changed the subject. "So what it your job? Besides being a spy."  
  
"I cook."  
  
"So your a professional cook? Learned from Starfleet?"  
  
"Yes. What is your job?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I-"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
B'Elanna turned towards it, "Uh, come in?"  
  
The Safekeeper (Sh'ku) walked in. "I think it is time to tell you what it is I ask of you." She paused, "As you know, I will die soon. When I die I need someone to take my place and take care of the Ocampa. (Neither Harry nor B'Elanna liked where this was going.) I have looked a replacement for some time. I chose the two of you."  
  
"Why us?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"It's complicated. There are many reasons. The most important one is I want the replacement, whether being one person or many, to be able to replace me."  
  
"Do the Ocampa know you're dying?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only the top leaders."  
  
"Once we make our decision, will you send back the Kaay and Voyager?"  
  
"I can't there's not enough time to do it. I can't get anyone else either, you are my last hope."  
  
"I never liked pressure," Harry mumbled. Then an idea came, "If we say yes. Could we learn how to do it and send them home."  
  
"Yes. If you say yes I'll teach you everything you need to know and that would be one of the things."  
  
"We need to talk about this," B'Elanna said.  
  
Sh'ku nodded and left. As soon as she did, B'Elanna said, "I really don't want to replace her."  
  
"Neither do I but..."  
  
"Voyager can't go home if we say no."  
  
Harry nodded. He added, nor the Kaay, in his head.  
  
"I wish we could talk to Voyager," B'Elanna said. "Sh'ku should let us."  
  
The Captain sat in his chair when his ops officer reported the Kaay was hailing them.  
  
"On screen."  
  
Kathryn was in her usual place. "We have discussed it. We have decided we will work with you."  
  
The Captain was surprised. Also, more curious what Paris knew. He nodded, "Ok."  
  
Kathryn continued, "We will beam aboard you ship. Prepare you transporter person."  
  
The screen went blank and was again replaced with the same picture of the Array, the Kaay, and the stars.  
  
The Captain tapped the comm on his chair, "Transporter Room prepare to receive people from the Kaay."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The Captain got up and went to the Transporter Room. When he got there Kathryn, the Vulcan, the blonde, and someone he had never seen before were already there. Each had a phaser. The Captain greeted them, "Welcome to Voyager."  
  
Kathryn nodded, then said, "This is Tuvok my first officer (the Vulcan waved), Annika Hannsen, my new Chief of Security (the blonde nodded), and George Q'tal (the last man mumbled something about not having an official job)."  
  
The Captain nodded, "I don't have a name and no one's here to introduce to."  
  
"All the senior officers dead, huh?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"We need to get to work right away," Kathryn said, "We should go to the planet Ocampan. Also we should talk to this Neelix person and see if he knows anything else."  
  
The Captain nodded then he started walking to the bridge, the Maquis followed. When they got to the bridge The Captain said, "I think hailing Neelix would be the best thing to do next."  
  
Kathryn nodded, then she turned to a certain man on the bridge, "Zimmerman, it's been awhile. Now last time we spoke I said...now what was it I said." She pretended to be remembering.  
  
"Please," Louis said, "Don't kill me."  
  
"Give me one reason." Her eyes filled with angry.  
  
The Captain spoke, "You will not kill him."  
  
"I helped them," Louis said, "because I was worried about all my friends on the Kaay."  
  
"Did Paris tell you to say that? I'm not buying it." Kathryn pulled out her phaser.  
  
The Captain snapped, "Respect him as you would want me to respect someone of your crew."  
  
"Oh great!" Louis said, "Now she'll just wait until we get home and I leave the ship."  
  
"Why should I even do that?"  
  
"He did convince me to tell you the message," the Captain said.  
  
Kathryn looked at him in surprise. Then turned back to Louis, "You did? Why didn't you tell me before, you can live now. But be careful."  
  
"You won't kill me?"  
  
"No, uh, did Paris tell you what the message meant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I didn't think he would but I had to check." Then she turned to the Captain, "I suggest you hail Neelix."  
  
The Captain was glad that was settled, "Ops, hail Neelix." He and Kathryn moved to the front center of the room.  
  
"Ah, you again. I see you got your crew back." Neelix responded.  
  
"He did," Kathryn said, "But I'm a captain from another crew."  
  
"Are you nameless like he is?"  
  
"No, my name is Kathryn Janeway."  
  
"Good to meet you. I'm Neelix, if you didn't already know that. So I assume you want more information."  
  
"Where can we find this Safekeeper and talk to him?" the Captain asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask the Ocampa that. But their is no way to get to them. They live underground and you can't get there."  
  
"We'll find a way," the Captain said wondering if they could transport there. "Could you help us."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You helped us a lot and I think we'll need you again. Maybe if you could come aboard this ship-"  
  
"I am very busy Captain. Unless you have something to offer me in return..."  
  
"We could think of something, water, food, supplies, I'm sure we can come to an agreement," Janeway said.  
  
"Terrific!" Neelix said, "That sounds great."  
  
"Good," the Captain said, "We can bring your ship in our Shuttle bay and beam you over."  
  
"Beam?"  
  
"Oh, uh, we have equipment that will bring you directly on our ship."  
  
"Most interesting," Neelix said, "I will wait to be beamed."  
  
The screen went blank. This time replaced with Neelix's ship.  
  
"Who shall greet him?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Neelix stood still in his ship, suddenly things started turning blue and disappeared. He felt a tingling which he hoped was supposed to be part of 'beaming'. The blue started to fade and Neelix saw a room. the room became more real as the blue left. When he was done he saw three people. One behind a council who probably beamed him. The other two were there to greet him.  
  
"Welcome to Voyager," said the one who called himself 'the Captain.'  
  
"I got that greeting a few minutes ago," said the one who had told him her name was 'Kathryn Janeway'.  
  
Neelix smiled, "Voyager has advance technology." He turned to Kathryn, "Are you from the ship near Voyager. The one about half it's size."  
  
"Yes, it's name is Kaay."  
  
"Kaay...Voyager...Kathryn Janeway...you have unusual names. No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Neelix moved off the transport and looked around, "You two are from two different ships, yet you are the same race, or it seems. You are now on the same ship. Are you friends?"  
  
"No," both responded quickly.  
  
"And we are not quite the same race," Kathryn added.  
  
"What are you?" Neelix asked, "If you don't mind me asking. I'm Talaxian."  
  
"Human." Janeway said.  
  
"Hologram." said the captain, Neelix was going to figure out anyway.  
  
"I never heard of either of those. You must be from a far part of the galaxy."  
  
"I have assigned quarters to you," the Captain said. "I thought you would go there first."  
  
They left the room. A woman was standing by the door. The Captain pointed to her, "Lieutenant Elshim here will escort you to your quarters."  
  
Elshim nodded, "Follow me." She turned and left. Neelix followed. As they left both the Captain and Kathryn heard Neelix saying, "So are you human or hologram?"  
  
Voyager and the Kaay reached Ocampan. Neelix had informed them that the Safekeeper had spent a lot of his or her time there so they both went. When they arrived they saw simply beaming below the surface wouldn't be easy. The planet was being protected by a type of shield. While they tried to finds weakness in the shield they could beam through they decided to also assemble an away team and go to the surface.  
  
Kathryn quickly picked who of the Maquis would go, her and Annika. Tuvok would stay on the Kaay. The Captain couldn't go himself so he to rely completely on Lit. Com. Pearl Forrest, who if she did a good job may become the new 1st officer; Lieutenant Alex Kindle, a security officer; Neelix; and the Maquis. He just barely knew all of them. At times the Captain wished he had been made so he could leave the ship.  
  
Kathryn beamed down and quickly saw it was all desert. One thing interested her. It seemed to be buildings.  
  
"It is buildings," Pearl confirmed, "Also the tricorder is detecting 24 people."  
  
"They are of no help," Neelix said quickly, "They don't know how to get under the surface either and they are not very kind to deal with."  
  
"Who are they?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Kazon."  
  
"A few are approaching us," Pearl said.  
  
Kathryn turned and saw three Kazon approaching. One was in front of the others. "Who are you?" the head one demanded.  
  
"We're looking for the Ocampa."  
  
"They live underground and no we don't know how to get there so don't bother asking."  
  
"What can you tell us about the Ocampa or the Safekeeper."  
  
"Ocampa only live nine years. They're worthless. The Safekeeper takes care of them. Personally I don't know why he bothers."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"You are as annoying as he," the Kazon pointed to Neelix, "They live underground and never come out. The Safekeeper gives them everything they need, water, food, supplies, everything."  
  
"It sounds like you don't like the Ocampa."  
  
"I hate anyone who gets everything for free."  
  
"Do you know why the Safekeeper would kidnap people."  
  
"How would I know?!"  
  
"Ok," Kathryn left seeing they couldn't help her. "Do you detect anything else?" She asked Pearl.  
  
"No."  
  
They returned to the ships.  
  
Harry and B'Elanna were thinking what to do.  
  
"What if only one of us stay," B'Elanna suggested, "Then the other could go."  
  
"Who gets to go?"  
  
"We could flip a coin."  
  
"My future will not be decided on a coin."  
  
"Any random selection will do."  
  
"My future will not be picked on random selection." He said, "We could try to escape and contact Voyager."  
  
"Just leave them?"  
  
"I'm sure he could just recapture us if he wanted. I don't mean that. Just I think the Captain should know what's going on."  
  
"The Captain, doesn't he or she have a name?"  
  
"No, he's a hologram."  
  
"A hologram!? We have a hologram for a captain?"  
  
"Not so bad, if he had more of a personality of Chakotay. Which he doesn't."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His creator."  
  
"Oh. You know that running away thing isn't such a bad idea. But we should ask Sh'ku if we can talk to Voyager again."  
  
They left the room and and found Kes.  
  
"Excuse me," B'Elanna said," We need to speak to the Safekeeper."  
  
"Oh, I just receive the news, I was on my way to tell you."  
  
"Tell us what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Follow me," Kes went into a private room, "I didn't want to upset the others. Safekeeper died."  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Part 4

Safekeeper part 4  
  
Disclaimer: See part three.  
  
Hours had passed since the away team was on the planet. Voyager's tactical officer detected a weak spot. "Captain, where it appears the shield generates from, it is weakened every 51.6 minutes."  
  
"How long until it next weakens."  
  
"In 9.7 minutes."  
  
"We'll probably have the same away team."  
  
"Yes we will," Kathryn said who was also on the bridge. "We should get going." She started leaving to the transporter room. Annika followed. As she entered she heard the Captain say, "Good-luck."  
  
The Captain tapped the com on his chair, "Forrest and Kindle report to the Transporter Room, and find Neelix and bring him too. We found a weak point and you are going below the surface.  
  
When Kathryn reached the Transporter Room, Pearl was already there.  
  
"How long until we leave?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"5 minutes 4 seconds."  
  
Neelix and Alex entered.  
  
"Remember that when you go down we have to beam you in the same place you arrived in 51.6 minutes. If your not there you'll have to wait another 51.6 minutes."  
  
"Will we be able to communicate with you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They stepped on the Transporter Pad.  
  
"3.2 minutes."  
  
After 3.2 minutes passed they beam down. They arrived to what look like a city, or town square. The people stared at them. One approached them, "Who are you? Why are you here?"  
  
"We are looking for two of our people. They were kidnapped and we were told they might have been taken here."  
  
"Two people? I saw two but I don't know where they are now."  
  
"There must be a way out." Harry snapped.  
  
He and B'Elanna had asked everyone if there was a way out and either no one knew or no one told. Now they were trying to find a way for themselves but so far, they failed.  
  
"We need to contact Voyager," Harry said. "We should have just said no. Instead we waited and she died. We didn't even have the chance to learn anything. We should-"  
  
"Do you normally complain about things when your in a bad mood?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"Sorry, I...I'm just worried."  
  
"Makes sense with all that's happening."  
  
Harry nodded, not dare saying who he was truly worried about.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything here," B'Elanna continued, "Let's try to find it someplace else."  
  
After the man left, Kathryn tapped her communicator that was strapped to her left arm, "Away Team to Voyager."  
  
It was staticy and hard to hear. "Cap...ere. Wh...you fou..."  
  
"Not our people, but I still need to talk to people and ask around." Kathryn wondered how much of that was heard.  
  
"Un...ood."  
  
"Kathryn out."  
  
"Captain," Pearl said, "The shield seems to be getting to my tricorder. It detects Ensign Kim and Torres but I can't locate where."  
  
Another Ocampa approached, "You can't take them. Safekeeper brought them here. She did it so they can stay. You cannot take them."  
  
"Where is the Safekeeper?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Harry and B'Elanna were on a ramp when something caught his eye. He looked towards the middle of the Town Square, sure enough, there was Kathryn, Annika, Pearl, and two people he had never seen before.  
  
"What is she doing here?" B'Elanna asked when she saw what Harry was looking at.  
  
"Looking for us."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
Harry found the stairs down. B'Elanna followed, "Let me talk. You don't know her."  
  
As Harry approached, Annika saw him, she smiled but didn't say anything. Kathryn was still talking to the Ocampa. They others just happen to be looking in the other direction. When he was closer he asked, "Looking for someone?"  
  
Kathryn turned quickly at his voice. "Harry? Harry!"  
  
"Kathrena."  
  
He reached her quickly and they hugged.  
  
B'Elanna wasn't quite sure what to think, or say, she finally said, "Um, I'm afraid to ask this but how do you know each other."  
  
Harry answered, "We met when I joined the Academy. At the time she was working there, she was the doctor."  
  
"I see."  
  
Harry spoke, "Kathrena, the Safekeeper told us a lot. He kidnapped us to," he spoke quieter so the Ocampa near couldn't hear him, "Replace him. He was dying and he knew it, so he search the Galaxy for someone or someones he can teach all he knows and they can takeover after he dies."  
  
"Please don't tell me he's dead."  
  
"Sorry. He didn't get to tell us much. One thing was, he had a space station somewhere near the planet."  
  
"The Array."  
  
"So you've seen it and named it."  
  
"Yes, wait, if the Safekeeper died. Who takes care of the Array now?"  
  
"No one, the Safekeeper was worried about that."  
  
B'Elanna started remembering when she first met Harry. One one the first things he did was ask about the people on the Kaay. When she told Harry that Kathryn figured out she was Starfleet he had said, "Oh? I wonder how that could happen?" Now that she thought about he hadn't been very surprised. Now she was wondering if he had anything to do with her getting caught.  
  
"The Kazon," Kathryn said suddenly, "We met them on the surface. If they got hold of the Array..."  
  
"They would love that," Neelix added.  
  
Harry and B'Elanna looked at him curiously. B'Elanna asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Neelix. I'm Talaxian. I agreed to help the Captain and Janeway in return for supplies."  
  
Kathryn spoke, "We need to return to the place we beamed down and be there in..."  
  
"38.2 minutes." Pearl finished off as she looked at her tricorder.  
  
"We have a lot of time," B'Elanna responded.  
  
Another Ocampa approached them, it was Sdar, "Excuse but many Ocampa want to know why you are here?"  
  
"Looking for these two." Janeway pointed to Harry and B'Elanna.  
  
"They want to take them," said another Ocampa near-by.  
  
Sdar looked at the other quickly then turned back. "I know why the Safekeeper took you two. But since he never had the chance to teach you to take his place their is no reason for you to stay. You can stay if you want, but you can also leave."  
  
"Thank you," B'Elanna said.  
  
"Kaay t... way," Tuvok's voice came through Kathryn's communicator.  
  
"Yes, continue." She spoke loud so Tuvok would hear her easier.  
  
"...Ka...ming."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The...zon...come..."  
  
"I think," Annika said, "He said 'the Kazon are coming.' "  
  
"How long?!"  
  
"Abou...fort...nutes."  
  
Forty minutes? Or forty-something minutes.  
  
"Listen Tuvok, destroy the Array!"  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"Destroy the Array before the Kazon come!"  
  
After that all she heard was static.  
  
Alex looked at her in surprise. He was surprise a Maquis would rather have the Array destroyed rather then using it herself to go home.  
  
Kathryn noticed his surprise and seem to know what he was thinking. "Why are you so surprised that I don't want the Kazons using the Array to invade Ocampan? Because I'm Maquis? If you recall, the thing that started the Maquis was when the Ferengi started invaded the ex-Federation planets that had Federation colonies."  
  
Alex nodded slightly.  
  
Kathryn turned to Sdar, "Will you be able to manage without the Caretaker?"  
  
"I think we will. She gave us enough power to to last 25 years. Also she gave instructions how to get more power and to take care of ourselves. She was prepared if she couldn't find anyone to take care of us." He turned to Harry and B'Elanna, "I hope you liked your stay at the planet. I'm sorry for the inconvenience the Safekeeper caused. Good-bye."  
  
Harry smiled then used his hands to say good-bye in Ocampa.  
  
Sdar smiled, then left.  
  
"I suggest we go to the beam out point and wait until they can beam us out," Annika said. "There is nothing else for us to do here."  
  
"She wants to what?!"  
  
Tuvok wasn't pleased with the reaction the Captain had when Tuvok told him what Kathryn had told him to do.  
  
"Has she gone nuts?! Why?!" The Captain asked.  
  
Tuvok crossed his arms and looked at the forward view screen, "Captain Janeway has not gone crazy. I'm sure she has good reason for wanting to blow up the Array."  
  
Tuvok liked the idea only because he didn't like the Array. The owner of it had brought them to this side of the galaxy, then kidnapped them. Then returned all but kept a Maquis and a Starfleet. Their was no telling what the crazy Safekeeper would do next.  
  
"I will," Tuvok continued, "Follow her orders, whether you agree or not. I su-"  
  
"Wait-wait-wait, Tuvok!" The Captain said, "The order might have something to do with the Kazon. Why don't we wait until we can beam them up, which will be before the Kazon come, so they can explain why it needs to be destroyed."  
  
"That was not the order!" Tuvok was getting angry, he really wanted to destroy the Array, ever since it took them from the Alpha Quadrant.  
  
"It might be our only way home."  
  
"Why would the Safekeeper send us home after what he has done to us?" Tuvok signaled for the transmission to be cut off. The screen went blank. "Peter, take us closer to the Array. George, as soon as you can, fire phasers at the Array and put this on screen."  
  
The Array was in the view screen. It was getting bigger.  
  
"Tuvok," George said, "Voyager is moving to put itself between us and the Array."  
  
"Then let's do this faster."  
  
The Array on the view screen got bigger quicker. Phasers were seen being shot at it several times before it exploded.  
  
"Back to the planet," Tuvok said, happy the Array was finally gone.  
  
The Captain couldn't believe his eyes, "They destroyed our only way home. Why?" He didn't bother hailing Tuvok, what would he say?  
  
Neelix who was on the bridge softly said, "The Safekeeper is not going to be happy about this. Unless he was in there. Then he'd be dead."  
  
Tuvok sat down and gave an order, "Beam up Kathryn, Annika, and Harry as soon as you can."  
  
On the planet they waited until the time to be able to beam up. They made small talk as they waited.  
  
B'Elanna approached Harry, "Ok, your a Maquis spy, right?  
  
"Yes."  
  
" I have a couple questions, two to be exact."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Are you the reason they found out I was a spy?"  
  
"Yes, I sent a coded message to Kathena."  
  
B'Elanna nodded, part of her was angry at him for telling, the other part knew he was doing his job. "My other question, why did you volunteer to help find the Kaay? You were probably worried about your friends, but as I see it, a Maquis was helping Starfleet find a Maquis ship."  
  
"Voyager would have the same luck in finding them if there was a Maquis spy on Voyager or not. If they did find the Kaay, they were to capture it. I was on board to help keep it from being captured. Even if it meant I would be caught."  
  
B'Elanna nodded, "Thanks." She walked away and sat down.  
  
On Voyager the Captain waited for the time to beam up his crew. The time came, the transporter chief called, "Transporter Room to the Bridge, we can now beam them out."  
  
"Beam out Forrest, Torres, Kim, and Kindle."  
  
After a few seconds, the transporter chief said, "Captain, I got Forrest, Torres, and Kindle. But I couldn't get Kim. I'm locating him,he's on the Kaay."  
  
From behind him the Captain heard someone say, "Maybe while Janeway was on the planet she found out that Torres was a spy. She got mad that she helped two Starfleet so she kidnapped Kim. She didn't kidnap Torres because Torres knows the ship and could more likely escape. Janeway figured-"  
  
"Nice explanation," The Captain interrupted, "But I have a feeling the explanation is much simpler than that."  
  
Then he tapped the comlink on his chair, "Captain to Torres." He had given Pearl a com badge that she was to give to B'Elanna when she found her.  
  
"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna responded.  
  
"I have a question, did Janeway know you were a spy before the Safekeeper kidnapped you?"  
  
"Yes, she found out I was a couple days before we were taken to this quadrant."  
  
"Understood. Captain out." The Captain sighed, another instinct programmed into him, "Yes, the explanation is a lot simpler." He stood up, "Hail the Kaay."  
  
Kathryn was standing in her usual place. Tuvok was at a station in the back watching the captains talk. (He didn't look to happy.) Annika was also in the back but she was working and didn't seem to notice them talking.  
  
"Well, Captain," the Captain said, "It looks like we both got our spies back."  
  
"Did you figure that out when we beamed Harry on this ship or did the away team tell you."  
  
"Why did you have the Array destroyed?"  
  
"If we used it for ourselves the Kazon would have came and used it to invade Ocampan."  
  
"What about the Safekeeper?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do with the Kazon. They're coming in 2.4 minutes."  
  
"It's only two ships. If they attack we attack back. Are we going to work together on this?"  
  
The Captain became angry suddenly. "How can I trust you? You never told me Kim was Maquis."  
  
"As far as you were concerned you had tricked me into helping two Starfleet. I thought you said you couldn't lie?!"  
  
"Withholding information is not lying!" In the background the Captain saw Harry walk on her bridge. Harry observed the scene quickly then took an empty station in the front.  
  
Harry listened to the rest of the conversation.  
  
"I guess," Kathryn said, "We are not working togeth-"  
  
"I never said that! We should, at least until after we have dealt with the Kazon."  
  
"Fine!" Janeway signaled for transmission to end. Her screen went blank.  
  
"Annika get weapons ready and those shields better be up," she ordered.  
  
"Shields up, weapons ready."  
  
"How long 'til the Kazon come, Tuvok."  
  
A pause, then, "1.5 minutes."  
  
"Harry, take us away from the planet."  
  
Harry had started moving the ship as soon as he heard his name. He guess on what the order would be. He was familiar with driving the ship. He had a few times, whenever he was on a break from the Academy. (It was also the only time he saw Kathryn and Annika during the last year.) He was always surprised Starfleet never figured out where he went.  
  
The Kazon came and opened a hail, without a picture, to both ships. "Why have you destroyed the Safekeeper's station?!"  
  
Before Kathryn could answer she heard the Captain reply, "So you can't invade the planet."  
  
"You made new enemies. Prepare to die!"  
  
It was followed by a wave of photon torpedoes.  
  
Two sped toward the Kaay. Harry moved the ship quickly. The first one hit the back of the ship but he had dodged the second.  
  
"Fire at will!" Kathryn said.  
  
Annika smiled. Her favorite order during a battle. She fired phasers at the first Kazon ship. Then she sent a photon torpedo in the same place she had fired phasers. It was the place that was closest to the Kazon's warp core.  
  
The Captain watch the screen. He saw the Kaay was mostly firing at the closest ship. He decided to keep firing on that ship, if it was destroyed or disabled it might caused the other one to leave.  
  
"Captain, the Kaay is firing at the same place on that ship, shall I do the same?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
After several minutes of fire the "first" Kazon ship had a warp core breech, then exploded soon after.  
  
The second ship seem to hesitate. Was it going to retreat? Suddenly it moved to the Kaay, it fired all it's weapon for several seconds. It fired on it and around so when the Kaay moved it still got hit when it moved.  
  
Harry pulled down and for a couple seconds the fire passed them. But it returned.  
  
"Shields down to 22%." Annika announced, as she fired phasers at the Kazon ship.  
  
Harry shook his head as he made a sharp left. Fire free for another couple seconds.  
  
"19%. Captain we have a warp core breech." Annika said.  
  
"The Kazon ship is leaving at warp 6," Tuvok said, "And Voyager is hailing us."  
  
Gee, Kathryn thought, I wonder what they're going to say? "Answer them."  
  
"Captain," said the Captain, "You have a warp core breech. Put your shields down so we can beam you out."  
  
Kathryn look towards Harry, "Could we possibly follow the Kazon and crash into them?"  
  
"No, we only have warp 4," he said disappointedly.  
  
Kathryn shook her head angerly, "Fine, put down shields."  
  
Harry stood up.  
  
Next thing Kathryn knew is she was on the Voyager's bridge. Just in time to see the Kaay explode. She turned around, "How many made it."  
  
"71."  
  
Kathryn nodded, she had 71 on the ship.  
  
"Welcome back," the Captain said, not very happily, then he turned to Harry, "I bet you really don't like being on this ship right now."  
  
Harry frowned knowing the Captain was right, but said, "Well, I did leave some things behind here."  
  
"I'm glad you kept the original papers." Kathryn said to Harry.  
  
"Papers?" The Captain asked.  
  
"You'll probably find out later. Don't worry it's nothing bad." Kathryn answered.  
  
Soon the had a meeting in the conference on what to do now. In the meeting was the Captain, Kathryn, Pearl, Tuvok, Annika, and Harry.  
  
"You can stay on this ship," the Captain said.  
  
"And do what?" Kathryn said. "If we stay we should join the crew."  
  
"Which way do you plan on functioning? Maquis or Starfleet?"  
  
"How many Starfleet on bored?"  
  
"97."  
  
"More Starfleet than Maquis," she mumbled, "And we're on a starfleet ship," she considered it. Then looked up, she seemed to hesitate, "I think it would be best if...if everyone became one crew...a Starfleet crew."  
  
"Captain?" Tuvok asked.  
  
Kathryn held her hand up towards him and continued, "That means we would be treated equal and some can replace the ones who were killed."  
  
The Captain was surprised at her answer, but then asked "Which jobs?"  
  
"I noticed you need a first officer, a security officer, and a medical team."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"As you know I was in Starfleet before I joined Maquis. I was a doctor. I can be the doctor here."  
  
"That sounds good. And?"  
  
"The first officer should be Maquis. Tuvok was my first officer."  
  
"Ok, that sounds fair."  
  
"And you need a chief security officer."  
  
"And you want Annika to be that, right?" The Captain finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Captain hesitated, he didn't want his entire senior staff be replaced by Maquis. "Fine." He decided to make most of the security team Starfleet, and have the other senior officers be Starfleet. He looked at Pearl, "I have considered a job for you. How about chief engineer?"  
  
Pearl looked surprised, then happy "Oh, ok, thank you."  
  
The Captain next turned to Harry, he wasn't too happy with what he was going to say, "Kim, we have a doctor but we need a medical team. I saw how you worked in sickbay before the Caretaker took you. I suggest you be part of that team. We can get someone else for your old job."  
  
Harry first looked surprised, he glanced at Kathryn, "You'll be in charge of me." He showed no emotion now. Which was rare, he usually showed some emotion.  
  
They talked more about the situation then the meeting was dismissed.  
  
Kathryn and Harry got up but didn't leave, the Captain figured they wanted to talk to him about something.  
  
Suddenly Neelix ran through the door, "Captain! Captain!"  
  
"Yes, Neelix."  
  
"I want to stay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On Voyager. I think I can make a excellent member of your crew."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"I-I know the area. I can tell you things about it and guide you. Also, I can learn your technology and help fix it when it breaks and things like like."  
  
"Become an engineer?"  
  
"I know about my own ship, how to run it, fix it, replace things. Now I know your technology is different but I am willing to learn. I've always liked to learn how things work and know how to repair them."  
  
"Neelix."  
  
"I can do this. I won't disappoint you."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? The place we're going is very far away from here and once we're too far from this place, you can't change your mind."  
  
"I won't change my mind. I want to stay here."  
  
The Captain thought about this.  
  
Neelix continued, "I already learn about some things, a little about the transporter, a little about the replicator, and...I know what you meant by being a hologram."  
  
The Captain couldn't help smiling, "Ok, fine. You can stay here."  
  
"Alright good. I won't disappoint you."  
  
Before the Captain could respond, Neelix ran out.  
  
The Captain turned to Kathryn and Harry.  
  
"You want to talk about something?"  
  
After several minutes the Captain entered the bridge. Kathryn and Harry followed.  
  
The Captain spoke, "Our mission now is to go back to the Alpha Quadrant. But while do, we'll chart what we pass. We used to be two crews, now we're one and we must learn to get along and work with each other. Helm, take us home."  
  
The End 


End file.
